Misunderstandings
by mamya
Summary: Penelope and Derek share a night together; the next morning he’s not there. Disappointed, Penelope decides to go earlier to work and disappears.
1. Bad morning

**Chap. 1 Bad morning**

**Here is another story**** that was going through my head!**

* * *

Penelope woke up with a start. She had the most wonderful dream where she had shared a wild night with Derek Morgan. She stirred and her hand patted the other side of the bed which was still warm.

"It couldn't be." She thought.

Then realization hit her, she was naked and sore under the covers. She looked at her surroundings, she was visibly alone, and no noise was coming from the bathroom.

Her mind was a blur, she couldn't remember the past night. She knew for sure that she had a movie night with Derek but what the hell happened. She got up taking the covers with her and walked in the living room…empty.

Then her foot shot in something on the flour.

She stared at the brown wallet entangled with her panties.

She quickly grabbed the wallet and opened it.

"Derek…" she whispered.

A flash came through her mind and she remembered that she had indeed shared a night her best friend. The sudden happiness of remembering what happened was replaced with sadness.

Despite how wonderful it had been, Derek visibly didn't share her feelings.

She wiped some tears and quickly went into the bathroom.

She just wanted to wash her feelings away and forget about this.

She kneeled on the tube and let her tears fall freely.

How could she face him now?

She had some time before work but decided to go, she wanted to closed herself in her office and not see anyone.

She climbed in Esther and changed her mind she needed to be elsewhere. It was still dark outside but didn't care. She parked her car near the Potomac River and began to walk. She had Derek's wallet in her hand. She took a deep breath and looked at the dark sky. She wasn't aware of the dark form behind her and her eyes opened wide when she felt a huge hand on her mouth and a strong arm circling her neck.

* * *

Derek cursed when he realized that he had forgotten his wallet at Penelope's.

He drove back to her place and entered with his own key. He walked carefully not wanting to wake her up. Not seeing his wallet in the living room in went in the bedroom and was surprised to see Penelope's sleeping form.

"Baby girl?" he called loudly.

Seeing that she was nowhere and neither his wallet, he thought that she may have thought he had drove back home.

He locked the door and drove to his home. She wasn't there and he began to feel worried.

He tried her cell phone but it was shut.

"Where did you go?"

It was only 6 am; she couldn't have gone at work already.

He took a quick shower, took Clooney out and decided to go early to work. Surely Penelope was there. Where else could she be?

When he saw that she was nowhere, he tried her cell again.

"Damn, I shouldn't have left… I just wanted…"

His thoughts were interrupted by Hotch.

"Morgan, so early in the office?" he asked amused.

"Well, yes. I'm looking for Penelope."

"Isn't she at home?"

"No…I…"

"Hotch, we got a problem. Someone heard a woman cry near the Potomac early in the morning. When he reached the place there was a flower near a wallet…" JJ said storming into the bullpen. She looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"A wallet? What's the point?"

"The wallet belongs to Derek Morgan from the FBI."

Derek felt his heart jump.

"Penelope." He whispered afraid about what JJ would add.


	2. True side

**Chap.2 ****True side**

**Thanks for the reviews****!**

* * *

Penelope tried to fight the man holding her but he was too strong, his scent was familiar. She felt him push her inside a truck and tied her hands and legs. She couldn't see his head hidden by a hat.

"Great! Just great! This day couldn't be worse." She thought.

The man drove for half an hour. When he finally stopped he opened the truck and tossed her out. He led her inside a basement and untied her. Penelope used this as an advantage and removed the hat from the man face.

"You? Are you crazy or what?"

"Shut up! I didn't think you were a wore!" the man said slapping her in the face.

Penelope fell on the ground and stared at him with wide eyes. She never thought that she would see that side of him.

* * *

When he heard the news about the wallet, Derek panicked.

"It's Penelope…" he said with a shaky voice.

"What? It's a coincidence." JJ said.

"No, I forgot my wallet this morning… she must have wanted to give it back."

"Morgan, you're not making any sense. Start from the beginning."

"Hem we… Penelope and I had a movie night… I spent the night there… I woke up early, I wanted to go to check on Clooney; then come back to her…"

"Was she waiting for you? I mean she surely knew that you would want to see Clooney."

"Hem…when I said I spent the night… I meant we slept to…"

"Ok ok, we understand." Hotch said with a small smile.

"Derek, you know that with all her insecurities, Penelope surely thought that you had regrets…"

"I just wanted to check on my dog and come back with some breakfast… I forgot my wallet there, so I came back but she had already left. Her phone is off and I didn't find her in the office… she just never came her." He finished with a whisper.

"We'll find what happened. JJ you phoned the others?" Hotch said.

"Yes."

* * *

"So you slept with him... I'm sure of it!" Kevin yelled.

"And what if? We broke up!"

"You broke up with me!"

"We"weren't happy! I know that you cheated on me."

"How?"

"I can find anything you know..."

"Shut up!" he yelled slapping her again.

Penelope's head bumped on the wall and she fell uncounscious.

* * *

Derek was pacing frantically while waiting for the others.

"Morgan you need to calm down." Hotch said calmly.

"Sure...she disappeared thinking that I walked away after..."

"We'll find her and you can sort things out...maybe she never thought that you walked away." JJ suggested.

Derek was going to answer when Rossi, Reid and Prentiss entered the conference room.

"Let's go... it's about Penelope." Hotch said curtly.


	3. Clue

**Chap.3 Clue**

**Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot.**

* * *

"Who would want todoher some harm?" Emily asked frustated.

It had been hours since they had been informed about Penelope abduction and they were no near from knowing where she could be.

"I don't know... it could be anyone. Did anyone check on Lynch?"

"I'm on it." Reid said getting up.

"Maybe we should check if she was working on something.... you know after what happened with Battle..."Rossi suggested.

"Penelope wouldn't do such a thing again. She's learned from the past believe me." Derek said bitterly.

"Rossi's right, we better ask a tech to check on her computers." Hotch said looking at Derek pointedly. The man was losing his mind and so does he. He wondered what could have happened there. The blood they found was all Penelope. It was not much but still it meant that she had been hurt.

"Lynch didn't show up at work today. He called in sick." Reid said entering the conference room.

"Prentiss, Reid...Go check on him at home. "

Emily and Reid quickly left.

"JJ we need to set up a press conference."

"Sure. But isn't it dangerous... I mean, the unsub could hurt her... further."

"We have to let whoever did this that we're on his tracks maybe he'll send us something."

"Ok." JJ left looking worriedly at Morgan.

"Morgan, you'll go to Penelope's with Rossi. You may find some clue... if she has reveived threaning letters...."

"She would have told me."

"Maybe... just do it... for her. Gather yourself Morgan, it's hard for all of us, but i need you 100% on it."

"Yeah for her." Derek got up and followed Rossi outside the room.

Hotch tiredly put a hand across his face. He had grown quite attached to their technical analyst...more after the way he had trated her just before Hayley's death. They had to find her for everybody's sake... plus Jack didn't need somebody's he loves to die again...so quickly after...

He got up suddenly and went towards Strauss office.

* * *

Penelope woke up with a pounding headache. She was tied to a bed now. She looked at her surroundings wondering where he could have brought her. She vaguely remembered the place... the house his mother had bought him. He neeeded to renovate it and was even suggested that they moved in it together.

She felt the blood in her mouth and fought the wave of nausea that came.

She thought about a way to escape but he had tied her very well. She stared in awe at her outfit.

"How dare he?" she thought as he entered the basement.


	4. Insane

**Chap. 4 Insane**

* * *

Emily and Reid came back worried. They immediately went to Hotch office and knocked.

« Hotch, Lynch isn't home. He isn't here either; a neighbor told us that he left very early this morning he seemed disturbed. » Prentiss said in one breath.

« Morgan and Rossi are on their way back. They didn't find anything at Penelope's. » Hotch said.

« What do we do now? »

« Lynch is the only suspect for now. He should have shown up if he hadn't called in sick. Do you know if he has some family here? »

« His mother lives in another state. »

« He has to be somewhere…we'll… »

« Hotch it's time. » JJ said entering the office.

They all gathered around JJ while she run the press conference.

* * *

« Kevin where are my clothes? »Penelope asked when he came back in the basement.

« These are your clothes. »

« The dress is hideous and you know it. »

« It's my mother's gift, you should be grateful that my mom offered it to you. It meant that she appreciated you. »

« You're kidding right. She wanted me to feel ugly and stupid… this dress is ugly. »

« Shut up! She was right you're too disrespectful to be someone's lover. »

« Why did you kidnap me? »

« I wanted a revenge, you left me to go with this… HIM! »

« I LOVE him! »

« But he doesn't love you! Look he slept with you and left you as soon as it was done. He doesn't think you're good enough for him! I am the one for you! »

« So why did you cheat on me? »

« It just happened. »

« Twice or more right ? »

« Shut the hell up now ! »he yelled slapping her.

Penelope smirked.

« you can slap me all you want but I won't be yours anymore. »

« But you won't be his either. » he said.

« The man doesn't love you ; you were just another notch on his bedside. He just wanted to taste what it feels like to be with you. »

« You don't know him ? »

« Oh yeah ? so why did he leave your house just after that night ? »

Penelope stayed silent. She didn't want to go there, it was too painful. There was an explanation. Derek couldn't do that to his best friend. But why did he left ?

* * *

« Look what we have here ! » Kevin said chuckling.

Penelope looked at the screen on the wall. She hadn't noticed the TV at first.

She stared at JJ's face talking about her.

« Seems that your « family » is looking for you. »

« You're insane. They will find us. »

« Maybe maybe not… »

« Oh look at your best friend's face. »

Penelope stared at the other team members' face. They were all obviously worried. Derek's face was down. When he suddenly looked up, she noticed his furrowed eyebrows and his clenched fists.

Her heart went to him despite of the doubts about the recent events between them.

"Please find me." She whispered.


	5. Strategy

**Chap.5 Strategy**

**Sorry for the delay, it's being harder for me to update. Hope you'll like it! R&R thanks.**

* * *

« Lynch's mother didn't hear from her son either. » JJ said coming back n the conference room.

« Does she have any idea where he could be ? »

« She said no but I'm sure she's hiding something. »

« Well we'll have a tech dig in their personal lives. » Hotch said.

«I'll have some policemen check his place. Morgan follow me.» he added getting up.

Derek got up and followed him in his office.

« Yes ? »

« Do you remember anything about Lunch that could help us. »

« I… I don't know. »

« You're sure ? ANYTHING could help us. »

« I know… I'm trying but it's hard. I'm trying to remember some places she had mentioned going with him… there just public places… »

« Ok thanks…we'll find her. »

« We don't even know if Lynch is the unsub. »

« The chances are high. »

Derek nodded and joined his colleagues in the conference room.

* * *

« Don't you have to work ? »

« You won't get rid of me like that. »

« If you don't show up, they will be suspicious. »

« I don't care. »

« Please do it for me… I don't want you to be hurt. »

« Is that right ? »

« Of course…even if we're no longer an item… I care for you…deeplt. » she said forcefully.

« You have strange ways to show it…why did you sleep with him ? »

« I just… Love him. »

« But he doesn't love you like you deserve. I love you… I should be the one you love and who you make love with. »

« we could give it a try maybe with some time… i could learn to love you again. »

« I'm not stupid, you just want to me to let my guard down. »

« No ! you're probably right… Derek used me… I shouldn't hope for a future with him. » she said calmly.

« Let me think about it… You're right I need to go to work. »

« You'll let me chained like that. »

« Of course, i don't know yet if I can trust you. »

He let a bottle of water and some fruits near her before leaving.

Penelope sighed, she prayed for her strategy to pay.


	6. Closer

**Chap. 6 Closer**

**Chatana**** your reviews made me write this chapter ! Hope you all enjoy it ! R&R thanks !**

Lynch went to work and acted as normally as possible. He sensed someone staring at him from the tech pool doorway and raised his eyes .

« Agent Hotchner. »

« Good morning Lynch. How are you ? »

« Perfectly well thank you. »

« Weren't you sick ? »

« Hem yes yesterday… just a bug though. »

« OK…Did you see Penelope lately ? »

« Here at work. You know that we broke up right ? »

« No… »

« Well, we broke up so I don't have anything to do with her now. And why all these questions ? »

« Penelope disappeared, she's been kidnapped at her place yesterday. »

« Oh. I hope you'll find her soon. If I can help you just ask me. »

« Sure. »

Hotch joined his team in the conference room.

« Lynch's here. He told me that he didn't see Penelope, that they broke up. He didn't seem a bit affected by her disappearance. »

« We should keep an eye on him. » Rossi stated frowning.

« Reid and Prentiss will take care of that Ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Morgan see with the tech who is digging into Mrs Lynch life what's new . »

Derek immediately left.

Penelope looked tentatively at the fruits. She was starving but she didn't trust Kevin. Who knew what he had put in it. Against her better judgment she reached for the bottle of water and took a long gulp.

« God helps me. » she whispered .

« We got something. » Derek said running through the bulpen to the conference room.

« Morgan ? »

« Mrs Lynch donated a house to her son. Its in the surburbs of DC. If he kidnapped her, it's the best place to hide her. » Morgan said in one breath.

« Ok. We just have to wait the end of the day and we'll follow him. »

« Why not going there immediately ? » Morgan asked.

« It's best if we catch him in side the house. »

« Ok. I just hope he didn't harm her. »

« We're not usure yet if he really took her …We must explore other paths too. »

Some hours later Penelope had eaten all the fruits that were harmless. She hoped the team would find her soon. She wondered how to behave towards Derek now. She knew that things would never been the same anymore. She just hope it wouldn't be for worse. A part of her heart was aching because of him leaving after their night together and another part wouldn't believe he could hurt was so confused…

She was falling asleep when she heard the door opening slowly.

Kevin sighed from relief when he finally finished his job. It was late and he wondered if Penelope was ok. He was angry at her for sleeping with that womanizer… anyway she seemed sincere enough to begin their relationship again. Theuy would see when he reache dthe house.

He hoped she would like the house because he had every intention to bring up their children there.

« Hotchner. » hotch answered curtly.

« Ok we're on our way. » he added before leaving the office.

« Morgan, JJ , Rossi, let's go. Prentiss and Reid are following Lynch. He's not coming back home. »

They quickly followed their leader towards the elevators .

« Penelope sweetheart, I'm home . » Kevin said entering the basement.

« Hey. »

« You ok ? »

« I'm not feeling well. »

« You've eaten ? »

« Yes… the fruits were good but not enough. » She said smiling feebly.

« I'm sorry. Here I bought you some chinese takeaway. See. »

« thanks but i rather eat myself. »

He looked at her suspiciously then he smiled.

« Ok… just don't do anything ok ? »

« sure. »

He untied the ropes and put the food in front of her.

« thanks. » she said eating while looking at him sideways.

She was considering the ways to escape when she heard a loud bang.

« What the hell ? » kevin shouted leaving the bed. He left the room suddenly.

Reid and Prentiss waited for the rest of the team not far from the house. The House was quite big and there was a big garden surrounding it. Surely nobody could have heard Penelope if she was there.

« Finally. » Reid muttered when he saw the 2 SUV.

They didn't wait more time and they positioned themselves around the house. Rossi banged loudly at the door and waited for an answer.


	7. Almost there

**Chap.7 Almost there**

Kevin at hearing the loud bang didn't wait a second to leave the room. He didn't think about closing the door to the basement.

« Who can it be ? »he wondered.

He looked through the peephole and didn't see anything.

« What the hell ? » he whispered.

« it couldn't be… » he thought. He was soon interrupted by a loud crash from behind the house.

He only had the time to make some steps towards the noise when the front door crashed.

« FBI, Lynch put your hands above your head. » rossi shouted aiming a gun towards him.

« damn . » Kevin thought doing as Agent Rossi asked him to.

Rossi cuffed him with some anger.

« What the hell were you thinking ? » Hotch asked with anger.

« I don't know what you're talking about. » Kevin said calmly.

« Where is she ? »

« I don't know who you're talking about. » kevin answered.

« if anything happened to her… » rossi said.

« i love her, i wouldn't hurt her not like Morgan that son of a b**** »

« Don't go there Lynch or it will be your last words. » derek said entering the living room.

« oh who have we here ? Agent Morgan. I hope you know that you hurt Penelope's feelings deeply. She was reconsidering our break up you know… » he said smirking.

« where the hell is she ? »

« even if you find her she won't be yours again, believe me. She knows that you don't want her… you leaving her that morning prove her that. »

Derek made some steps towards him ready to beat him.

« morgan, leave him alone, he's not worth it… »

Morgan didn't answer and turned towards Reid who just entered the room.

« Nothing… » he said almost apologiticatelly.

Emily and Prentiss came.

They shook their heads.

« where is she lynch ? » Hotch asked again.

« I don't know what you're talking about. I know that Penelope disappeared but I don't know what happened to her. »

« and how do you know what happened between us ? » derek asked ready to strangle him.

« I was kind of spying her… I saw her look when she went out some times after you left… defeat…. Yeah there was defeat and hurt in her eyes. That was the last time I saw her. »

« why didn't you say that to me when I came to you that morning. »

« I knew that you would suspect me. See I didn't do anything to her… she surely decided to go away a bit. »

« Stop now. You'll have to follow us to the Headquarters. » Rossi said making him leave the couch.

Kevin smirked and shook his head. That was too easy.

**A/N : I know that's kind of mean… just got to stop here. Be back soon. R&R**


End file.
